


Angels Need Angels Too

by marystuaart



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide, marshfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marystuaart/pseuds/marystuaart
Summary: 3 times when Max was there for Kate and the one time that she wasn't.[tw warning]





	Angels Need Angels Too

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't finished the game yet but i already know what happens so i decided to write this for my cute little brotp max and kate bc uh my angels.

1.  
Kate had a rough day that consisted of jeering comments from her peers and threats from the security guard and all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and cry. But that all changed when she ran into Max, who had become one of the only people at the academy that didn't have such a low opinion of her. 

"Hey Kate. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." The freckled brunette said, placing her hand on her arm.

Kate shook her head and cleared her throat, hoping that Max wouldn't notice how upset she was but being the perceptive person that Maxine Caufield was, she noticed right away and requested that they go to her dorm and eat as much junk food as their small bodies could hold.

"I'm making it my personal mission to cheer you up Kate Marsh!" She exclaimed, her arm thrown around her shoulder as they made their way to their dorm.

Kate smiled at the enthusiasm of her friend. She always knew what to say and do to make her forget her troubles and she was grateful for all that Max did for her.  
                  
—

2.  
It was the most stressful week for all of the Blackwell Academy students due to the fact that it was exams week and everyone was on edge. Kate didn't function very well under stress, in fact she did anything but focus while she was under stress which reflected on the poor test scores that she received nearly everytime that she had taken one. She was sitting at her desk, a textbook open in front of her, when she heard the soft knock at her door. She shut the textbook before she opened the door and she wasn't surprised to see the beaming face of her close friend Max, who clutched a bag to her chest.

"I know you get stressed during exams so i brought you some things that i thought you would enjoy." She said, pushing the bag into her arms. Max turned to leave but Kate grabbed her arm, begging her to stay with her eyes. She seemed to get the hint so she walked all the way into her room and flopped onto her bed, immediately closing her eyes. Kate grabbed a granola bar from the top of the bag and unwrapped it, taking a bite off it while Max acted like a complete dork as usual. She knew she was undeserving of her brunette friend's concern and constant worrying about her but she felt relief, she felt as if she finally had someone who cared about and loved her.

—

3.  
The pain was almost too much to bear. Kate was having a surprisingly good day when she had gotten the news from her parents that her eldest sister had passed away. She had skipped all her classes for the day and laid in bed, unable to cry but able to feel the gaping loss of her sister. Her phone buzzed so much during the day that she had thrown it with as much strength she could muster and it shattered, scattering the fragments around the doorway of her room. She had an inkling that it was most likely her parents but there was that strong possibility that it was Max as well. Max, who always worried about her happiness and her as a whole. As if on cue, a frantic knocking sounded at her door and she knew who it was without even having to get out of bed. She knew that the girl standing outside was persistent and she knew that if she didn't get up now, then she would never hear the end of the pestering so with as much strength as she had, she walked over to the door and pulled it open, immediately getting back under her blankets and curling up. She felt the bed next to her sink and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly as she fell apart. Max didn't say anything, she didn't have to.  
{she never had to.}

—

+1  
By this point, everyone and their mothers had saw the video of Kate and she was mortified but still pushed on, despite the disgusting comments she received every 5 minutes. Max was absent, probably out with that troublemaker friend of hers, while she sat in class and tried to deflect the snickers and whispers away from her. 

"She's such a slut."  
"She should just kill herself already."  
"Church girl? My ass."  
"I wouldn't mind getting a piece of her, would you?"

She let her guard down for one mere moment and each degrading comment felt like a bullet going through her at close range. The breath had been sucked from her lungs and she clawed at her throat to try to get her oxygen back but then she decided, she didn't want to live. She couldn't, not with this mistake. So that's why she stood on the ledge of her dorm, looking out onto the horizon. A clatter sounded from behind her and she whipped around to see Max, a look of terror covering her features.

"Now you decide to be here for me? Where were you when everyone was laughing at me Max huh? You left me to handle this alone." She shouted, tears streaming down her face. 

Max was rendered speechless, guilt gnawing away at her stomach. She hadn't been there when Kate needed her the most, and she felt sick, sick with herself for leaving one of the only friends she had here all alone to deal with something this terrible.

"Max you never cared. You pretended to just so you would look like the good guy. Why did you feed me so full of lies?? What did i ever do to you? Answer me that. Before I finally get some peace."

Max shook her head and reached out towards her but she only moved backwards in response, teetering on the edge now. 

"Maybe you'll care after i'm gone, maybe not. But remember that you were the best person i ever had the chance of knowing. I'm sorry for this."

And with that, she raised her hand in a final wave and jumped, leaving Max clutching air instead of her shirt. Max sunk to her knees, tears falling from her eyes as she rocked herself back and forth. She had just witnessed one of her best friends kill herself and it was all her fault  
{it was always her fault.}

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated❤


End file.
